


四角关系

by dolphin_1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphin_1004/pseuds/dolphin_1004
Summary: ///2315乱搞 请自行避雷TMI：本来真的是三角，还是纯洁的疼痛三角，写着写着5出场了，一切都变了
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	四角关系

有男朋友的好处就是可以随时带进休息室来，告别的时间可以长一点点。尹净汉把换下来的卫衣扔进储物柜的时候洪知秀坐在休息椅上翘着腿看他。  
“你一会儿去干嘛？”尹净汉在他身旁坐下，弯下腰系鞋带，顺便关心恋人自己不在时的行踪。  
“去咖啡店吧，”洪知秀歪头想，又有种被查勤的感觉，“你管的还多。”  
“你长这么漂亮我查查勤怎么了？”  
洪知秀笑了笑给他递水甁，田径队的集合时间到了，短暂的分开要开始了。  
尹净汉企图吻洪知秀脸颊的时候对方躲了躲，看着门口意思是有人在偷看。

“胜澈哥？”权顺荣拍拍他，没什么反应。  
“胜澈哥！”他大力了些，崔胜澈向前趔趄了一步，回头怒瞪他。  
“你干嘛！”  
“又又又生气啊？我叫你你不理我。”  
“你刚才叫我了？”崔胜澈一边说着一边还在往休息室门前看，“那抱歉了。”  
“你看啥呢？刚才急急忙忙跑过来？”权顺荣跟着也往那里瞅，偏偏此时尹净汉出来，和两人打了照面。

是谁刚才在偷窥？

“净汉哥～”权顺荣高兴地打招呼。  
小荣这么可爱的话，不小心偷看也可以被原谅的，他摸摸权顺荣的头，一会运动完湿了就没办法摸了。  
崔胜澈看着两个人亲密的样子，不是滋味的撅撅嘴，又不知道该说些什么。

训练的时候都是很认真的，有多努力的训练倒在草坪上的时候就有多舒畅，崔胜澈看着权顺荣和尹净汉中间空下的位置，直接过去有点挤但是应该也不会很奇怪，正要动作的时候权顺荣滚了一圈贴到尹净汉身边，又被抢先了。  
“不要贴这么近，”尹净汉有一点点嫌弃，“热。”  
“哥，结束了去干嘛？”权顺荣讨好的笑笑，固执的不挪窝，衣服后面大概占满了草屑很难洗。  
崔胜澈不动声色地坐在靠尹净汉的一边，没料到尹净汉挪了胳膊放在他腿上。  
“看知秀想干嘛呗，小荣呢？”他的手来到崔胜澈的膝盖周围，“疼不疼？”  
“我要回宿舍好好洗个澡睡一觉呀！”  
崔胜澈很想知道关心膝盖为什么要摸大腿，还有一下没一下的捏着，自己的大腿不是应该还蛮硬的吗？  
“还好。”他老实的回答。

“什么呀，”权顺荣坐起来看他们俩，气鼓鼓地说，“你们就没在听我说话。”  
尹净汉没什么歉意的笑了笑，“有点担心胜澈的膝盖啦。”  
“哦哦，”权顺荣也关切地望过来，“马上就要比赛了，要小心哦。”  
“疼的话要说出来哦？”他询问地眼神看着崔胜澈，直到对方点头才放心下来。  
“知秀哥~”权顺荣向操场另一边招手。

尹净汉笑着看他找到自己之后一步一步走过来，手里提着两杯饮料，一定是给自己的。  
想让他坐在身旁结果对方伸出空着的手，“你起来，我不想坐在操场，裤子会脏。”  
“大家都坐着的，快来。”尹净汉固执地拍拍身旁。  
崔胜澈挪了位子之后又有些后悔起来，明明不想和他隔开。  
“你好？”洪知秀向他伸出手，“我是洪知秀。”  
“崔胜澈。”他温柔地对自己笑，手心的触感是和夏日相反的冰凉。  
这样的人怎么才能成为自己应该要去讨厌的情敌呢？

“是我男朋友哦，你们俩第一次见吧？”尹净汉从身后环过洪知秀的腰，轻轻搭在洪知秀肩上越过来和自己说。  
“嗯，”洪知秀慢慢地说，“从净汉那里听过很多你的事呢。”  
“我呢？我呢？”权顺荣突然插进来，“净汉哥也会讲我的事吗？”  
“小荣，”洪知秀捏捏他的脸颊，“你再这样喜欢他我要生气了哦。”

是会私下提起我的？  
他都会说一些和我有关的什么事呢？

“就是说胜澈很厉害啊，”洪知秀怎么知道他想问什么，“田径队没有你不行什么的。”  
都是公事啊，莫名伤心，也是哦，这个是他男朋友，怎么会讲别的？

“胜澈哥其实喜欢净汉哥吧。”  
权顺荣和崔胜澈在知汉二人后面并排走着，崔胜澈被他搭上肩的时候没有多想，谁知道弟弟会这么突然的说出这样的话。  
“怎么…怎么这么说？”他尽力掩饰的样子慌慌张张毫无说服力，权顺荣却毫不在意。  
“其实我也喜欢哦。”  
“你说的喜欢是，”崔胜澈结结巴巴，“喜欢的那个喜欢？”  
“跟你一样的喜欢。”

其实有点羡慕，崔胜澈想，权顺荣可以这样大胆的表现自己的喜欢，他不害怕尹净汉拒绝不害怕洪知秀生气，他有勇气宣告带着热情的爱意又不让他们感到为难。

“知秀哥其实知道哦，”权顺荣还在说着，“知秀哥有时候比净汉哥还敏锐。”

就是因为这句话，他在收到洪知秀的联络时犹豫了，不知道怎么回复。

【胜澈呀，我们是亲故所以我说平语了哦。和我见一面吧，明天下午第一节净汉有课的时候。】

洪知秀和上次见面没什么区别，一样的精致一样的绅士，自己穿个帽衫出来感觉像小孩子了。  
“不过…你为什么要见我呀？”  
才坐下几分钟就坐立不安地问，语气是小心翼翼。

他分出一点点心思打量客厅，竟然约在了和尹净汉合租的房子里，他嗅到了尹净汉身上的味道，还是说两个人生活在一起所以味道是相近的？

“吃块提拉米苏吧，我昨天晚上做的。”洪知秀没有正面回答他，只是把盘子推向他面前。  
“嗯，”吃了甜食就卸下心防好像也是小孩子的作风，“知秀好贤惠呀，咦，好像也不能这么说，反正好厉害呀。”  
洪知秀轻轻笑了笑，“净汉不是很喜欢吃呢，所以有剩下的。”  
“啊？”他嘴中还没有吃完就抬头看他。  
“逗你的，专门给你做的。”

“净汉要是知道你来家里的话不知道有什么反应呢。”  
两个人在沙发上坐下没多久，洪知秀说。  
“所以为什么叫我来呀？”  
“没什么，有种很喜欢你的感觉。”

又是喜欢。

我们的喜欢到底一样吗？  
崔胜澈开始怀疑是不是洪知秀和权顺荣的喜欢都和自己想的不一样，朋友之间怎么可能都和自己那样奇怪，他想牵着尹净汉的手，想钻进他怀里撒娇，还想和他亲吻拥抱。总之感觉和权顺荣还有现在洪知秀说的不一样。

他们都不能理解他，也不能理解他喜欢上别人的男朋友是什么感觉。

“你从来都没留意过我吧？”洪知秀假装不在意地问道。  
“嗯？”  
“果然。”他苦笑了一下，手中的咖啡杯落在茶几上发出清脆的声响，气氛有了轻微的变化，洪知秀靠近的时候崔胜澈后退了一步。

“不会把你怎么样的，”他的语调倒是轻松，“净汉会生气。”  
“生…生气？”

“说起来，我都不知道咱们俩谁是第三者呢？”

和暗恋对象的男朋友共处一室时因为氛围的关系接吻了，应该怎么办？  
“净汉害怕我接触到你所以管的很紧呢，”洪知秀在吻的缝隙中说，“今天可是难得的机会。”  
崔胜澈满脑子想着他到底在说什么，没留意到已经深入自己腰间的灵巧手指。  
他瑟缩了一下，被碰到痒痒肉，生理反应让他笑但是他真的不知道自己在做什么。  
“放心吧，”为什么他说放心的时候我好像真的安下心来，“你喜欢他，我喜欢你。”  
“那他…那你？”

“你不知道三角关系是怎么样的吗？”洪知秀这次笑得轻松了些，看着崔胜澈比刚才迷离很多的眼睛，“我们俩怎么可能不互相喜欢。”

时间点总是很重要，尹净汉就在崔胜澈刚好被扒光的那一刻进门，甚至还没看清楚沙发上白花花的肉体，就被洪知秀按在门上亲吻。

是故意的吧，不想让自己反应过来，可是怎么办呢？

权顺荣还跟在身后。

权顺荣愣愣地看着近在眼前的门板，和崔胜澈对视的那一眼在脑中回放，他就那样躺在沙发上，嘴角的津液还没有擦干净，整张脸都有烧起来的感觉，连身体都有点红红的。下一秒洪知秀好看的脸挡住了视线，漂亮的桃花眼中明明就映出了自己，紧接着又被尹净汉的后脑勺挡住，两个人吻住的时候竟然用门板把自己隔开来。

为什么不让我进入那个世界？

他不自觉地把耳朵贴在门上，听的一点都不清楚，但是那是尹净汉在动的声音吧，他在和洪知秀接吻，哥哥是不是很会接吻呢，为什么只有知秀哥和胜澈哥可以知道？

洪知秀和尹净汉交往后也没有这么主动过，两个人做的时候开始时总像在应付什么，不是不爽，尹净汉的运动细胞居然还能体现在性事上，他又鬼点子多，自然而然掌握着主动权，自己躺平了接受就行。现在因为崔胜澈的突然出现他难得起了玩心，和尹净汉接吻的时候又急躁的缺少章法，他的手摸到尹净汉衬衣的扣子，一颗一颗的解，又因为闭着眼睛接吻而动作很慢，半天才解开两颗。

尹净汉的嘴角微微上扬，挑了挑眉便大方接受恋人的热情。双方都沉醉的接吻，最后先败下阵来的还是因为开始的早已经消耗了些体力的洪知秀。是尹净汉微微松开他的，把两个人换了位置现在自己靠着门板。他探寻的眼神看着他，又时不时回头看不敢动的崔胜澈。

崔胜澈被这几眼瞪得缩成一团，赤裸着身子抱紧自己，大眼睛看着两人，好像在找逃跑的方法又像是在寻找借入的时机。

“知秀呀，难得这么主动？”  
他随手解领带的动作性感极了，散发出的气场让人愿意臣服，洪知秀不自觉的吞了口唾沫，喉结上下滚动的时候被尹净汉吻住，“这么想做平常怎么不主动点？”

崔胜澈冷静下来看着门口的两人，从身高到气场都那样契合，现在自己的出现是不合适的吧，扰乱着这一切。  
他伸手取来被洪知秀扔的有些远的卫衣，胡乱套上，正要去拿下装的时候被点了名。

“胜澈呀，”尹净汉说，“知秀好像很难受呢？来帮帮他吧。”

他有些被迫跪在洪知秀腿间，对方因为刚才一系列行动已经有些挺立的柱身被尹净汉恶意的打在自己脸上。  
他鬼使神差含住顶端的时候洪知秀舒服的低喘。

“洪知秀，”尹净汉有些不满，“你是在暗示我平时不给你口吗？”  
“你不是…本来就不愿意”  
洪知秀舒服的样子看得尹净汉更加不满。

“那你们俩好啊。”

他把洪知秀搂住，好让他在大门推开的时候不会倒下去，可是门后面的人却被打到了委屈的哼哼。

“小荣不乖哦，怎么靠这么近偷听。”  
他的视线下移，看到弟弟鼓起来的下装，和在裤子里作弄的手，笑了笑拉着他进了屋。

“想进来的话，敲门就好啦。”

权顺荣其实比崔胜澈更早一步介入这个混乱的关系中，早在尹净汉或洪知秀发现之前他就努力让自己成为两个哥哥关系中的一份子。  
“小荣，我告诉你一个秘密好不好？”教堂哥哥温柔地靠近让他红了脸颊。  
“其实我喜欢净汉很久了。”

权顺荣看着另一个哥哥发来的简讯上写了同样的告白，他们不是在玩弄我吗？

他知道他们关系中的每一步，包括第一次做爱之后尹净汉对他说害怕伤到知秀了，权顺荣什么都知道，他知道他们每一次吵架，洪知秀不想对尹净汉屈服的时候会找他诉说委屈，他知道他们每一步进展，尹净汉总是忍不住要炫耀。

他们俩到底知不知道自己说的喜欢也是认真的，不是只想被当成弟弟宠。

“让我帮帮你好吗？”尹净汉轻轻握住权顺荣早就起反应的性器上下撸动，他抵着权顺荣的额头将弟弟陷入情欲的表情收在眼里。  
他的手很灵巧，滑过顶端时刻意摩挲，逗得权顺荣的呼吸急促起来他才满足。

洪知秀被崔胜澈富有技巧的舔弄伺候的快要高潮，他忘我的扣住崔胜澈的后脑勺前后挺动着，崔胜澈的眼角被逼出了泪水却还是好好承受着。他射精时还是体谅对方抽了出来，倒也坏心思的从他的嘴角到惨兮兮的脸上一点点布满。  
“知秀呀。”一旁的尹净汉看不下去他动情的样子，让他歪过头来和他接吻，恋人低声笑了，熟悉的握住他已经挺立的阴茎。  
“我已经准备好了，净汉要不要插进来？”他转身的时候询问着，已经自己润滑过的后穴正巧展现在跪在自己下方的崔胜澈面前。

“不要...不要舔。”和预料中不一样的快感在体内炸开，崔胜澈和刚才一样着迷的舔弄着，洪知秀叫的越大声就越鼓励着他。  
尹净汉看到这场景也被点燃，抱起权顺荣往里屋走，“小荣和哥哥去床上好不好？”  
权顺荣乖乖躺下之后才明白是把自己带过来做扩张，尹净汉比自己想象中有耐心很多，愿意接受自己黏糊糊的吻，玩弄自己乳尖的时候温柔又色情，他毫不压抑的呻吟着，终于到来的这一天和如此淫乱的场景让他控制不住的想要更多。  
尹净汉倒了润滑液将手指探入后穴的时候有点担心地问他是不是头一次。

他红着脸摇摇头，有点点头。  
“什么呀，小荣自己玩过了吗？”尹净汉用只有二人能听到的声音说，“是想着我做的吗？”  
他不好意思再点头，弓起身子仰起头还是觉得和哥哥接吻才比较安心。

另外两个人跌跌撞撞进屋的时候权顺荣已经好好的将哥哥吃下，适应了一会就缠上尹净汉的腰身求他动起来。  
肉体的拍打声在不大的房间里格外入耳，伴随着权顺荣被撞的支离破碎的呻吟。

洪知秀没力气的压着崔胜澈倒在床的另一边，当初选床的时候尹净汉为什么执意要买这么大的床好像也有了答案，崔胜澈在他身上摸来摸去的时候他也在床上找着不知道被扔在哪里的润滑液。  
“知秀又硬起来了？”尹净汉逗弄他，被身下的弟弟缠得更紧。

“胜澈可以自己扩张吗？知秀好像很累了？”尹净汉把润滑液推过去。

崔胜澈给自己扩张时没有章法也没有什么耐性，特别是权顺荣的浪叫充斥着整间卧室，他现在只想快点被填满。另一个没耐心的人是洪知秀，崔胜澈自己扩张的动作那样不熟练却充满诱惑力，他没等扩张完成就拍拍崔胜澈的臀部示意他坐在自己身上。  
“想要胜澈。”洪知秀直白地说。  
崔胜澈有点无语的看着说要还躺平的人，自己撑开穴口往下坐的姿势他更加不熟练，几次擦枪走火不成后忍不住哼哼了几声，还遭到尹净汉的嘲笑。  
他委屈巴巴地瞪眼过去给和自己视野平齐的人，尹净汉倒是大方的伸手安慰性地摸摸他的脸，算是鼓励他吧，然后又恢复到欺负小仓鼠的运动中去。

坐着的姿势控制不了力度一下子就全部进来了，这下子爽到的只有洪知秀，崔胜澈大口喘着气眼角被逼的有泪水，洪知秀一边用手套弄他的阴茎分散他的注意力，另一只手揉搓着他与众不同的胸肌。  
“胜澈里面好紧...乖乖放松好不好？”他那样温柔地说着，崔胜澈是被安抚到了，可是心里满是委屈又不是自己不想放松，马上注意力又被乳头上的痛感分走，低下头看见洪知秀挺起身啃咬着，身下的手不仅握着自己的阴茎还偶尔去碰后面的连接处。

权顺荣虽然加入的晚可是是最早放开心的，就算还搞不清楚状况也早就决定爽到再说，他抑制不住上扬的嘴角看着在和自己做爱的哥哥，兴奋的双手到处乱抓，爽的连脚趾都蜷缩起来，叫着尹净汉的名字顶在哥哥的腹部射出来，然后满足地哼哼笑。  
“小荣喜欢吗？”尹净汉看他可爱的脸上写满开心，也心情好地问道。  
“早就想...这么做了...”权顺荣高潮过后变得迟缓起来，说话也慢吞吞，可是尹净汉一点没有减缓撞击的速度，“慢点...啊...受不住了。”  
最早兴奋的结果就是最早晕过去，他幸福地想着好累哦的时候眼里还是尹净汉充满情欲和占有欲的脸庞。

再一睁眼好像不太一样，浑身被摸得很舒服，他满意地哼哼两声，悦耳的低笑是洪知秀的，他睁开眼就和桃花眼对视上，嘴唇被他含住轻柔的吻着把他的疑问都吞了下去，他配合的伸舌，闭着眼睛沉浸在快感里，想抱抱洪知秀的时候双手碰到了障碍。原来他在被尹净汉操弄着，显然是因为两个人经验丰富些，洪知秀很快就被弄到赖在权顺荣身上动不了。  
“胜澈睡觉的时候还蛮可爱的哎，知秀你快看，”他又带着洪知秀挪向崔胜澈那边，权顺荣跟着爬过去，崔胜澈不知道是不是因为在陌生的床上而不安的关系，蜷成一团的样子容易激起保护欲。尹净汉坏心思地撞在洪知秀的敏感点，他被突然的袭击弄得大声呻吟，崔胜澈被吵到了皱了皱眉头蜷得更加厉害。  
尹净汉恶作剧得逞般笑起来，被洪知秀瞪了瞪，像是卯足力气要和他对抗，不顾权顺荣好奇地观看自己将双腿打得更开，他挑衅地看看尹净汉，“要不要比一比？”  
“行啊，”尹净汉挑挑眉，全部抽出又狠狠撞进去的同时握住他的阴茎撸动，又突然想到什么松了手，“小荣过来？”  
“喂！不带这样的！”洪知秀显然知道他想做什么，那样可是违规的。  
“被叫到的仓鼠乖乖的过来，什么都没干先要和哥哥接吻，还一定要一人吻一次才歪着头听尹净汉要说什么。  
“小荣帮知秀先射出来的话下周训练玩给你买冰激凌吃哦，”他一边说一边换成背入式，干得更深的同时还让权顺荣有操作的空间。  
“尹净汉你真的是...”洪知秀有气无力的想要反驳却被含住了下身，舒服的只剩下喘气。  
“说起来今天都怪知秀哦还没惩罚你呢，居然在我不在的时候叫胜澈到家里来。”  
“那你...带顺荣过来干嘛...”毕竟以前虽然每天见但是带回家里还是第一次。  
“反正你也喜欢顺荣的嘛。”  
“你也喜欢胜澈呀。”

洪知秀扭过头和尹净汉接吻的时候权顺荣觉得自己被忽略了舔弄得格外卖力，可是自己在肉体声和呻吟声中早就痒了起来。  
“哥哥...”他抬起头来乞求，“小荣也想要...”  
尹净汉露出难办的表情又带着洪知秀向后退，“知秀还站得住吧？”  
洪知秀一副你别小瞧我的样子，有些腿软被尹净汉撑住，“那你来操小荣吧？”

洪知秀根本不用出力就借着被干的动作弄得小仓鼠乱叫，终于被吵醒的崔胜澈红着眼睛看三人，没一会也有了反应抿着嘴想开口。

“这下怎么办呀？”尹净汉在他之前就说，“你们看胜澈也想要了呢。”


End file.
